Mickey Elias
Mickey Elias is a recurring character in Justice ''and ''Contact. In terms of the series narrative, Mickey Elias was an elected Mayor of Toontown and Flippy Flopper's predecessor. His charisma and political poise earned him a reputation of respect and admiration throughout Toontown. He was the Mayor who ordered Dr. Cumulo Nimbus to construct the Emergency Portal. Background Throughout the first season, Mickey Elias is mentioned. He was elected by an overwhelming margin eight years before Flippy took office. He rallied the Toons to live their lives to the fullest potential as a way of honoring the 500 original settlers of Tootown, who fled the War to find better lives. Anticipating a potential future threat (the reasons for which were explored in "Equinox"), Mickey ordered Dr. Cumulo Nimbus to devise an emergency contingency plan to use in case of extreme threat against Toontown. This plan became the Emergency Portal which was activated in "Rain." Mickey Elias joined the rest of the Toons in Exodus and returned with the town in "Irenic." Appearances ''Justice'' Mickey Elias made his first official appearance in "Dim as an Ember" in a flashback scene depicting his inauguration. His first official appearance was in "Voice to the Chorus," when he visited Flippy Flopper's gravesite and encountered Piggy Pie. He confessed his guilt in helping to aid the advent of the Cogs and his own apathy when it came to Cogfighting until after the return from Exodus. He lauded Piggy Pie for her bravery and vowed to help the Toon Resistance bring down the Cogs. He credited the Emergency Portal as his one major contribution to Toontown, but still expressed fear of an invasion from the north. In "Trouble," Mickey hosted former Mayor Roy Law, outgoing Mayor Eileen Irenic, and incoming Mayor Constance Miller at his estate for dinner. The point was to build rapport between current and former Mayors, a relationship that had not previously existed, spurned by the death of Flippy. The evening was a delight until Mickey and Roy made reference to the Mayor's Manifest, of which Eileen and Constance were unaware. Mickey later attended the Inauguration and sat with the living Mayors. ''Contact'' Mickey returned in "Equinox" first in a flashback to twelve years prior to the arrival of the Cartonians. He had just experienced a vivid nightmare of the foxes of Vulpus coming down over the Kinnar Mountains and slaughtering the Toons. Unable to sleep, he headed to the Mayoral Vault to clear his head. There, he discovered an envelope left by Maximilian Walters to be opened only in the event of a fox invasion of Toontown. Nonetheless, Mickey opened it. He promptly tore it up and told no one about it until twelve years later, when Roy Law and Constance Miller confronted him about it. He refused to share its contents, stating how instead he wished he did not know, for it changed forever how he viewed Toontown. Mickey suffered a terrible nightmare in "Countdown," seeing the Vixen Queen from the War stab him repeatedly, blood dripping from the Harmony Crown on her head. Foxes around her chanted "Long Live the Vixen Queen!" Waking up and interpreting the dream as an omen, Mickey dug up the remains of the letter written by Maximilian Walters three centuries prior. Piecing it together, he resolved to fulfill the Mayor's wishes outlined in the second unseen half of the letter. Mickey was seen in the geneaology room of the library in "Truth Will Out," hurriedly leaving behind a notepad with the words "truth will out" scrawled on the top. During the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," Mickey asked to witness the launch of the rocket from the roof of Toontown. Before doing so, he confided in Pete Ingalls that the founding of Toontown was not what it appeared to be. He did not say more, and did not appear for the rest of the episode. The Deluge successfully removed the Cogs from Toontown. Character Namesake Mickey Elias is named after Mickey Mouse and resembles him in appearance and voice. His surname is a reference to Walter Elias Disney, the creator of Mickey Mouse. Trivia *Producers always knew that Mickey Elias would one day make an appearance in the show, but didn't know for certain when. He would later become a prominent character in the third season. Category:Characters Category:Justice Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mice Category:Mayors of Toontown Category:Cartonians